May I have this dance?
by chloemcg
Summary: One-shot; Apollo takes Juniper out to a school dance but what happens if they both feel unexpected feelings towards each other? Will they enjoy the dance and will they find out more about each other? ApolloXJuniper.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story. I don't own Apollo Justice, Juniper Woods or anyone else in the Phoenix Wright series since the entire Ace attorney franchise belongs to Capcom.**

**This is inspired by the song: Anywhere But Here by SafetySuit since I think it fits Apollo and Juniper quite well.**

**May I have this dance?**

* * *

Apollo Justice shifted nervously in his seat as his eyes were fixated upon the door of the office of the Wright anything agency his fingers lacing around his bow tie as he tugged at the corners and he reflected on his situation at hand.

Athena Cykes, Apollo's friend and a fellow attorney at law, had set him up on a little outing with a very good friend of his: Juniper Woods, a very meek and rather sickly young girl who was kind of endearing and hard not to just hug her and hold her tight in your arms. It was supposed to be the school dance at the Themis Legal Academy but nobody wanted to go with poor Junie so Athena had bribed Apollo to go to this dance with her (even though Athena secretly thought that he would have went even without the bribe since he was especially kind-hearted to her).

Apollo currently wore a sleek black tuxedo with a scarlet bow tie wrapped flawlessly under the folds of his white collar and he also wore matching trousers with a particular gleam shining off against the freshly borrowed black suit as the lights that dimly lit the room reflected off the bright beams of light as the Attorney-in-training continued to fidget with his collar, his tie and the small rose corsage peeking out from within a small pocket at the top right side of the black tuxedo jacket he wore.

He eventually moved on from fiddling with his attire and tried his thumbs instead.

Apollo couldn't understand it, he never felt so sweaty and hot in his entire life. Why was he acting like this? Why was he sweating the biggest bullets ever recorded?

"Its...Its okay, Apollo..." Apollo muttered to himself, closing his eyes calmly "...You're fine, it'll all be okay." He opened his eyes and tried to keep his spiraling emotions under control but he couldn't ignore the fact that the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on. He could do nothing but twiddle his thumbs nervously as he felt like he had been experiencing a sugar rush that left him a little drained.

He couldn't explain it.

Eyes lifting up to his withered spikes of hair, Apollo brought the palm of his hand to his mouth and licked it so he could straighten his two horns on his head to make them look a bit more slick and oily like his shampoo and conditioner. He wanted to be clean and try and give his friend a good night tonight. Juniper at least deserved a good evening since she was so brave and besides, she had a good heart and tried to be the sweetest of sweet could be!

From what everyone in the office had heard; poor Junie had been dumped and verbally bullied by her supposed last date for the evening but Athena asked her good friend, Simon Blackquill, to teach that guy a lesson for messing with her best friend. Apollo knew that she would have gone after him herself and try and give him a late night surprise beating but knew that she would once again read a book of manners with Mr. Wright, their boss, again if she even set foot near that guy.

The clock made the usual "tick tock" sounds repeatedly in the background as they mingled perfectly with the rate of Apollo's racing heart. His deep brown eyes skimmed from the door and to the clock before moving back to the door where the fine lady of the evening should appear.

'_Why am I so nervous!?' _He thought while biting his bottom lip '_I never thought going out with a friend could be so nerve-wracking!' _

Apollo was only withholding the fact that was going out with a friend whose a girl was making him more jumpier than a bunny rabbit. He had been out with Clay plenty of times before his depressing demise whenever a special occasion had arisen and they would even go out to the bar and drink grape juice until they crash hard. This wasn't like one of those times, however...

The 23 year old swallowed heavily when a sudden yet rather meek knock snapped him from his thoughtful yet nervous state.

'_...This is it...' _Justice thought before he took in a deep breath and exhaling it into the form of a sigh. He slowly stood from his seat and he felt like the entire world had paused and he was the only thing moving as he took very slow strides towards the mahogany door of the office and he could even hear the flooring beneath the carpet creak beneath each step he took towards the rich wooden door.

Apollo couldn't stop the sweat dripping down from his head and soaking his tuxedo slightly as he approached the door worriedly. What would Juniper think of him? What would she think of his tuxedo choice? Why was he even concerned about those trivial stuff?

His heart raced even faster as he stood at the front of the door and he hesitated on reaching towards the doorknob.

He let out a shaky breath and soon found his grip on the bronze doorknob and turned it yet when he had opened it halfway to get a good look at the girl of the evening, he was completely stupefied at what he saw. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide upon being fixated upon how stunning Juniper looked right now.

The young girl who was so sickly and frail currently had her sweet silver-brown hair tied up into a french braid instead of her usual platted hairstyle that resembled conkers being kept in their spiky prison in the late summer-autumn season. She wore no makeup whatsoever yet her face was still incredibly pretty as her eyes locked on to his. Juniper also wore a mint green dress with nature inspired holly and other assortment of leaves attached to the light brown lacing of her dress and the pretty shawl she wore over her shoulders was also matching the nature-theme she went for.

Apollo was speechless to say the least as he just looked at her. He couldn't move or anything even though he tried to, but he could only manage one word even though his face had been etched in shock and surprise:

"Wow..."

"I-Its too much...i-isn't it?" Juniper asked while lowering her eyes modestly as if to avoid Apollo's gaze.

Apollo couldn't make his "Chords of steel" work let alone his voice. He just stood still with a single bead of sweat leaking from his forehead to indicate how worried he was.

He wasn't great with women since his chords of steel would usually scare them off and this sort of made Apollo feel uneasy since Juniper, Athena and Trucy saw him as a great friend while other girls would normally run away at the sight of him. He didn't know if it was his hair or how loud he spoke but whenever he met a lady, they would run the other way. It was kind of hurtful but he had forced himself through the heartbreak and turmoil so he could get stronger as a person.

When Apollo had finally been able to move, he briskly shook his head with raised brows "N-No, no, no, no, no! You look..." He paused as he decided to stop frowning and he smiled warmly and softly at Juniper "...Beautiful."

Apollo felt a small blush raise on his cheeks when he realized what had just came out of his mouth. Did he just say beautiful? Why would he do that?! Now she probably feels uncomfortable!

Juniper too blushed but she put a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her coughing fit. Everyone knew that the poor girl coughed when she felt nervous or stressed but she was clearly trying (and failing) to hide the inevitable coughing fit. Yet despite the fact that she was coughing, Apollo could have sworn that she was also hiding the smallest of grins. Why would she be smiling after that awkward comment?

"...Th-Thank you." Juniper giggled as she lowered her hand from her mouth when the coughing subsided and she looked at her chaperon for the night with the most happiest of shimmers in her eyes "...I think you look rather dashing, yourself."

Apollo felt a sudden urge to raise a hand to the back of his neck and begin to sheepishly rub at it. He couldn't ignore the fact that this was new to him and that he was swallowing so hard that it was like he had been swallowing massive stones as he smirked bashfully, yet another bright pink blush raising on his cheeks. He cleared his throat gruffly to brush the awkwardness aside and he offered his hand out towards her with the light of the office shining over his form as Junie stood in the doorway, realizing almost instantly that the way that the light shone on him from behind made him look angelic.

Juniper shyly took Apollo's hand and they both walked down the corridor so they could begin their descent down the flight of stairs into the office, disappearing into the darkness that had rounded the corner that the stairs led them to.

However they didn't notice that Athena, Trucy and Phoenix were all watching them leave down the stairs through the open door with sly grins. Phoenix eyed Athena with a wry grin as he looked sort of like a parent who was jokingly chiding their child when they done something bad but the parent didn't have the guts to lecture them about "Athena this was you're idea, wasn't it?"

Athena shrugged in reply and she winked towards her boss "What can I say? Apollo needs to grasp the concept of love instead of life's contradictions."

"Yeah!" Trucy piped up happily while tipping her blue top hat to the unknowing couple "Who knows, maybe someday Juniper will earn the name "Juniper Woods-_Justice_" with a diamond ring cuffing her index finger!"

Phoenix's gaze shifted from his apprentice and to his adopted daughter as he smirked "Trucy Wright, do I have to band you from watching late night romantic movies?"

But then the recently revived Ace Attorney smiled softly towards the direction as if he knew that they were a sweet couple "But I will agree that our Apollo is growing up in more ways than one..."

* * *

The taxi drive to the Legal academy was actually a quiet one as they both watched the windows outside as they driven passed a small portion of their peaceful country of Los angeles California, soft flakes of snow slowly falling from the blackened sky above which had been covered by storm clouds yet there was no signs of lightning anywhere.

Apollo smiled at Juniper as they relaxed in their seats, feeling his hands rest against his own lap. He would have fidgeted with his bow tie but he couldn't do anything of the sort as he was too fixated on her as she had been long since comforted in the black, leather car seat and the city lights swiftly coated each of their faces in a different colour. The colours had vanished within a nanosecond following the event of passing the building that owned the neon lights that had shined upon Apollo or Juniper in the darkness of the car.

Apollo couldn't help but feel his bashfulness take hold of him. He was never shy before! How come he was acting so unlike himself, did it have something to do with her? He felt the bumps of the road jolt him a little whenever his eyes felt a little heavy. He would instantly open his eyes widely to avoid drifting off to sleep like others would in a car.

Juniper seemed to be lost in the view of her view of the car window as she stared out at the buildings they passed and Apollo couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the sight of this, he never thought that Junie would be so curious yet make it sort of endearing.

But it didn't take too long until the pair arrived at the school as their taxi parked in the parking area. Apollo quickly opened his door and rushed as fast as he could to Juniper's side of the car, quick to hasten to her side of the vehicle as he opened the door of the taxi. His mouth formed an o shape when he saw Juniper sparkling radiantly in the soft caress of silver-white moonlight.

Her beautiful outdoor-inspired dress gleamed like precious diamonds in the light but that was nothing compared to her sweet eyes. Apollo never felt this way about her so why was she affecting him in this way right now? He always feared that she would find him strange and he kind of had a soft spot for her but he always considered her as a friend...right?

Apollo cleared his throat and he once again held a hand out towards her and Juniper didn't hesitate in taking it, smiling confidently at him as she stepped out of the car with her crush's assistance.

The young 23 year old made sure to pay the taxi-driver before he escorted her into the building. There was quite a huge swarm of the couples lingering in the great marble halls of the school and it honestly gave Apollo a strange sense of déjà vu since he didn't really attend his school dance as he was always seen as a loser and nobody wanted to go with him and they especially attacked his hair. He could already feel the hurtful comments come back to haunt him, they were sharp enough to make Apollo feel like he was being impaled by many shards of ice as they stabbed into his heart.

Juniper made sure to stay close to her 'friend' and couldn't help but feel her heart scream in excitement when he held her close to him as if to protect her. Junie recalled the words she used to describe him in the trial of the court bombing of court room number 4. '_Apollo is just like the sun -strong and bright and warm...'_

Every time she saw the guy she just wanted to hug him but she knew it would probably be a bit strange to tell him that. She was more than happy to be this close to Apollo, however, and was more than happy to relish in the warmth of Apollo's shielding embrace. It was like a reminder that he would always be there to protect her no matter what may come in his way. This had been proved when he had saved her by using his body to protect her from the rubble. It made her little heart pound whenever she thought about the idea of him sharing a dance together -that would mark it as the most biggest moment of her entire life!

It took a few minutes of carefully weaving through the ocean of students and distinguished faculty but the two eventually made it into the room where the dance was taking place.

The room had been darkened by the lack of lights but there was a disco ball hung on the ceiling and this reflected many of the multicoloured spotlights shining upon it off and the dots circled the walls and flooring below. There was even a buffet table with some snacks and other refreshments for the other guests. There were even some stands where other things were being sold to other party guests and even participants.

Apollo wasn't much of a dancer but he would be more than willing to try to make Juniper happy.

The two approached the dance floor but Apollo felt himself sweat more and more, his feet making a quick attempt to run away even though the rest of his body was telling him to remain here! Luckily, Junie had a hold on her friend/crush's wrist as she led him towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Juniper..." Apollo's voice sounded strained and nervously croaky "...I...Errrr...I was wondering if I could..." His face turned a dark shade of red, especially his cheeks yet he looked away from her as if to avoid the fact that he was blushing profusely. His neck reaching down a little, scrunched his bow tie a little and created a small crease. He was shocked when Juniper reached a hand towards the attorney's face and made him look right into her eyes yet when his gaze was locked upon hers, Junie reached towards Apollo's tie and she tugged on the sides of the tie to get rid of that annoying wrinkle.

Juniper felt her own blush creep upon her cheeks as she smiled softly at him, a shy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She couldn't deny the fact that Apollo was like a knight in shining armor in her eyes even if he was currently dressed in a sleek suit that looked sort of personal. Apollo made her feel like a blossoming orchid that would eventually grow up to be the most beautiful, strongest plant out of them all.

However, she did have an idea of what he was trying to ask her but she could barely believe it. Was Apollo Justice just about to ask her something what she never thought he'd ask!? She nodded to encourage him to finish his sentence.

Apollo cleared his throat to try and calm himself down, even though he was shaking on the inside, and mustered enough courage to bow to her curtly with his smile softer and heartfelt and he sounded really calm and collected now...if not reluctant "As you're chaperon for this evening...can I ask for something?"

Junie nodded.

The brown-haired young man with the spiky horn-like pieces of hair didn't allow his calm posture to falter for even a second. He looked her in the eye "May I please have this dance, Ms. Woods?"

Juniper felt her heart skip a beat. Did Apollo REALLY ask her to dance?! This must have been the most greatest dream her mind could conceive if this was just a figment of her imagination! She didn't want to wake up if that were the case! Without really thinking she couldn't even refuse this kindly offer and she felt as Apollo rested on hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder.

The usually sickly young girl wrapped her arms around Apollo's neck and before they could even register much else, they began to slow dance. Some romantic music named **Anyone but here" by Safetysuit** began to play in the background to make this sweet scene all the more sweeter. They both waltzed in a slow circle just in the middle of the dance floor with the two staring compassionately into each others eyes, each lost in the warm embrace of their smiles.

Apollo twirled Juniper before dipping her, feeling a sudden adrenaline take hold of him, and he was very surprised that he had those reflexes in him as he stared at Junie in sheer awe as he held her tight to prevent himself from accidentally dropping her to the flooring below. He flashed a sheepish grin as he gazed away from her beautiful face "Sorry, Juniper, I didn't know what came over me..." He apologized.

Juniper giggled softly as she stared up at her dance partner "Please don't be sorry, Apollo, I didn't even know that you could move so sharply."

Apollo's sheepish grin turned into a real one as he lifted her back up and the two continued to slow dance. Neither of them wanted this moment to end since it was so enchanting and magical. Apollo didn't see this side of Juniper before, she seemed so much braver and not once did she cough ever since they got to the Legal Academy. He couldn't be prouder of her for some reason? She had come a long way since they had first met.

They shared some very slow movements as Apollo twirled her on her feet on occasion before they went back to softly spinning in place. Actually, as time blurred on, a spotlight had been shined upon the two of them as if to mark them as the most romantic people dancing. Junie nor Polly even minded about that as they were too busy dancing to care, their hearts soaring like doves in the freedom of fresh air. They felt so free together and felt like nothing could even ruin this moment.

Actually, during the middle of the romantic song that had been playing in the background, Apollo had noticed that Junie had lain her chin heavy against his shoulder and this automatically made him envelope his arms around her so he could hold her close to protect her from anything. He could feel her steady heartbeat and matching breathing go into sync with his own and he closed his eyes as he held the young girl tightly. He wanted to hold her forever, even though he would never tell his boss or anyone else about this confession.

Every time he saw Juniper, he felt this need to be by her side. He wanted to protect her and he wanted to help her come out of her shell. Apollo felt very protective of the poor girl and would never allow anyone to harm her, not if he had anything to say about it! He also had a feeling that Athena had set him up for this on purpose but he felt kind of glad to have this evening.

This evening was kind of liberating to the young attorney at law as he felt like a huge pressure had been removed from his chest and that he was free to move around without that constant self isolation there to plague his mind and cloud his heart. He hadn't felt like this since he had first Clay at a young age when he was living at the orphanage.

However Apollo suddenly heard a very soft voice that made him frown a bit, what was Juniper about to say? He could tell it was her by the fact that she was the closest one to him but she was also breathing these words right into his ear:

"...Thank you for sharing this night with me, Apollo."

Apollo was surprised. Was she really thanking him for doing this? He couldn't even deny that this was a nice experience and that he would love more of these dances. He loved this so much and he could only reply with a small smile of happiness as he replied as softly as he could.

"You're welcome, Juniper."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the one-shot being a bit strange but I think that Apollo and Juniper as a couple are kind of cute. I wanted to make a romantic fan fiction between the two since there isn't many Juniper and Apollo fan fictions so I thought that this should keep you guys happy for now. I hope I didn't make anyone out of character and who knows, maybe I'll make more fanfics about the two of them. **

**I might even make a wedding fanfic about them someday! We'll wait and see...**

**The song "Anyone but here" by Safetysuit is the song that inspired this One-shot so I would listen to this while reading this chapter. I know it was a bit rushed so I apologize if that is the case.**

**I will be very busy for awhile so I might take awhile on updating or something so please bear with me. Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
